THE ANIMAL INSIDE
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: a serious new threat endangers the lives of Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and thier pups, and test Humphrey and Kate's love for one another.  rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

THE ANIMAL INSIDE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE A FEW YEARS AFTER LATE AN HUMPHREY GET MARRIED. KATES PARENTS PASSED FROM OLD AGE AND GARTH HAD DIED JUST OVER A WEEK AGO. LEAVING LILLY TO WATCH OVER HER ONLY DAUGHTER: ALICIA.  
>Jayden and Hope are Humphrey and Kate's pups. Jayden is gray with brown eyes, and is an alpha female. Hope is brown with blue eye and is an alpha female. Alicia is white with green eyes, and is an omega female.<p>

Chapter 1  
>Kate Felt Humphrey's claws dig deep into her back. She tried to muffle her screams so she could avoid waking up the pups. After prying herself out of Humphrey's death grip, she backed away a few steps. Lilly, who was now awaken by Kate's muffled screams, sidled over beside her. "why were you screaming?" Lilly asked as she stretched away the stiffness in her legs. "He's having another nightmare." Kate replied. "well if he was the one having the nightmare, why were you screaming?" Lilly asked. "he had his claws dug into my back." Kate said reassuringly. Suddenly, a vicious growl filled the den. Lilly took a few steps closer to Humphrey to see if it was him. To her surprise, he was growling in his sleep. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Kate warned. Lilly took a few steps back. "why?" suddenly Humphrey shot up off he ground. Breathing heavily. Kate and Humphrey's<br>Eyes met. Lilly took a step back in fear. "Uuuuuh Kate? has his eyes always been red?" Lilly whimpered. "that's new." Kate thought to herself. "it's okay Humphrey, i'm all right. So is Jayden and Hope." Kate gently arsonist her arms around him in a soft hug. "I know what will make you feel better. Wait for me outside." Humphrey took a deep breath. His red eyes faded back to a blue color. He Left the den waiting outside for Kate. Lilly looked over at Kate with an expression of shock. "How long has he been like this?" Kate got a glum expression on her face. " about a week. Its the nightmares. The first night it happened, he accidentally cut me really deep with his claws. He sleeps as far away from Hope, Jayden and I as he can get. He didn't have a nightmare last night so he wanted try to sleep beside me tonight." Kate explained. Kate looked as if she were about to start crying. "I just feel so helpless." Kate whispered. "Don't worry Kate. You'll figure It out." Lilly reassured her. Suddenly, they heard growling outside. Kate rushed outside of her den. There were three wolves lying on the ground in their own pool of blood, dead. Then Kate looked up and saw Humphrey. He had blood dripping from his muzzle. But he didn't look angry he looked frighten. Kate took a few steps towards him "Humphrey are you okay?" Humphrey backed away from her quickly. "Kate please! Stay away!" Kate looked confused. "Why? What's wrong?" Humphrey grabbed his head, wincing at the excruciating head ache. "Kate, Grab he pups and find some place safe." Humphrey said, holding his head. He looked as though he was at war with something in his head. "please Kate before..." Humphrey's blue eyes turned red, his body grew to twice that of his normal size, his fangs grew longer and sharper. His gray coat turned to a complete black with little fiery embers all over his coat, as If he had been on fire. He gazed into Kate's eyes, with a burning fire of hatred, anger, and a thirst for blood. He was a totally different wolf. "Lilly grab the pups and go, ill keep Humphrey busy, and hopefully find a way to help him." Kate dashed off into the forest, Humphrey chased off after her.

THE BEAST HAS BEEN UNLEASHED. KATE HAS PUT HER LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE THE ONES SHE LOVES.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ANIMAL INSIDE

chapter 2

Lilly Raced inside Kate's den. "Alice, Jayden, Hope! Please! Wake up now!" Lilly screamed. Hope shot up. "What is it?" Hope looked around the room. "Where's mom?" Lilly nuzzled Jayden, trying to wake her up. "Kate is busy. She said for you three to come with me." the three quickly looked at each other and nodded,  
>Following Lilly outside of the den. But Lilly stopped was stopped in her tracks, her heart frozen in fear. Humphrey was standing in front of them blocking their path. "Don't you dare touch them!" He said in a deep, demonic voice. Lilly didn't move a muscle. She was frozen In place. Humphrey pounced, soaring into an airborne Kate who shielded them with her own body. Kate was sent flying into a rock, landing hard on the ground. She lied there in her own pool of blood, unmoving. Kate wanted to scream, scream out of pain, but she had no breath left. So she just lied there on the ground, in pain. Jayden and Hope were concerned about Kate. "Mom!" they screamed as they ran to her. Lilly had seen enough. "Humphrey!" Humphrey quickly spun his jet black head to face Lilly and snapped his massive Jaws. "Do you know what you just did?" Lilly screamed. Humphrey growled at Lilly viciously. But Lilly refused to be cowed, staring him straight in his blood red eyes. "You just hurt Kate! Something you said you never do! Look at what you have caused!" Lilly gestures to Kate who was lying in the ground writhing in pain and his two pups that were in tears, begging their mom not to die. Humphrey's look of anger and hatred quickly turned to regret and fear. His red eyes faded back to a blue color. He saw the pain she was in. He had caused that. The one thing he never wanted to do, and he had done it. A tear escaped from his eye as he quickly turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just had to get away from Kate. He didn't want to hurt her again. Never again. If being with her meant he could hurt her, and then he never wanted to be with her again.<p>

"Mom!" Jayden screamed. Kate looked over at Jayden and Hope and smiled the best she could. "Lilly, get them to Hutch, he'll protect them better than anyone. Lilly nodded. "But what about you?" Kate gritted her teeth. "There's no time, just go!" Kate commanded. Lilly did as requested and took the pups to hutch. "But mom, we can't leave you here to die." Jayden wailed. Hope was crying. "It's okay Jayden, just go, I'll be fine." Kate watched as Lilly, Alice, Hope and Jayden rushed off towards Hutches den. Kate lied there thinking how all of this could possibly have happened. But she was unable to find an answer before she lost consciousness.

**SORRY IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT, I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN PEOPLE. BUT IN TIME. I WILL UPLOAD, BETTER LONGER CHAPTERS. BUT FOR NOW PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**TITAN OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE ANIMAL INSIDE.

CHAPTER 3

Kate opened her eyes and found herself in Hutch's den. Lilly came cantering in. "where are the Pups?" Kate asked almost in a panic. Lilly rolled her eyes. "They are with Hutch and Veronica." Lilly answered. Kate nodded and pulled herself up, heading outside. "Where are you going?" Lilly asked. Kate quickly glanced back at Lilly. "I'm going to find Humphrey." she answered. Lilly jumped in front of Kate, blocking the exit. "You can't, you'll be killed!" she shouted. "I don't care! I love him and I want to be with him every second of my life!" Kate screamed. Lilly refused to let Kate leave. "I won't let you be killed." Kate pounced Lilly, pinning her to the ground instantly. "I don't care what happens to me. I took a sacred oath, an oath to be with him for the rest of my life, for better or for worse. I love you Lilly, but I won't let anything stand in my way, not even you." Kate growled. She refused to let Humphrey become a lone wolf. She loved him too much for that. Kate got up off of Lilly and sprinted off towards Humphrey and her own den. Lilly watched as Kate disappeared into the horizon.

Humphrey heard a rustling in a pair of nearby movement. He quickly spun around and saw Kate emerge from the bushes. "Humphrey! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She whispered, rubbing noses with him. "Kate, I love you but…we can't be together anymore." He whispered. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his heart felt as though it would explode at any second. Kate stepped back a few feet. Kate studied Humphrey, gazing into his eyes and noticing the tears that had formed in them. "Why?" she asked, tears forming in her own. Humphrey hugged her fiercely. "Kate, when I married you, I promised I would never hurt you. But I did hurt you, and I never want it to happen again. And if being with you means that I could hurt you, then I don't want to be with you anymore." He choked. "I don't want to hurt you Kate. I love you too much." The extreme sadness he felt was so intense, he felt as if it were eating him alive. Kate shook her head, tears running down her face like a waterfall. "Please Humphrey, don't do this! I want to be by your side forever, I took an oath, an oath that I would remain by your side, for better or for worse." the pain she felt paled in comparison to his. "I know Kate, and I want to be with you forever, but I don't want to be with you every second of my life knowing that I could kill you any second. I could live knowing I killed you." He whispered. "I can't be with you, at least not until I figure out what is going on and learn how to control it. When I've learned how to control this demon I have inside me, I promise, nothing will ever separate us again." He whispered, rubbing her nose. "I love you Kate." Kate couldn't hold back the tears any longer, as she fell apart, crying uncontrollably. "Please Humphrey, don't leave me! Please! Stay with me, I can't live without you! Please!" she begged. Humphrey hugged her gently. "Don't worry Kate; it's only for a little while." He comforted. Kate shook her head again. "I don't care, I want to be without you for the shortest amount of time." She screamed. Humphrey hated himself even more now. He had hurt Kate physically, emotionally and made her cry, all in one night. He thought of a way to stop her from crying as she cried into his shoulder. "I know what will make you feel better." He said with a grin. Humphrey lifted his muzzle to the sky, and with every bit of emotional and spiritual strength he had, began howling. His howl touched her. Kate dried her eyes and began howling with him. He was right it did make her feel better. Her soft, angelic voice, wrapped around his, resulting in one rich pure voice. Kate felt her heart beat even faster. She felt her adrenaline pumping. Chills ran up her spine, as she howled into the black night sky.  
>When they stopped, Kate looked over at Humphrey. "I love you Humphrey, but please don't be gone too long or get hurt. I'm not sure I could live with that." Kate sniffled, drying her eyes. Humphrey smiled, and rubbed noses with her. "As you wish." he said warmly. "Now I need you to protect the pups until I get back. Then I will never leave your side again. Goodbye Kate. I love you." he whispered before turning and heading off deeper into the forest. "Goodbye Humphrey. I'll see you soon." she whispered as she turned and headed back to Hutch's den.<br>Lilly was waiting outside the den for her. "I assume it went well?" she said sarcastically. "Kate gave her a cold and dark glare. Ever since what happened tonight, Lilly had changed. She wasn't shy anymore; she was beginning to act like a father. Which is understandable, because she has to take care of Alice all on her own. "Stuff it Lilly, I don't need it tonight." Kate growled as she fell back on her haunches, and cried herself to sleep. Lilly turned to see Hutch come cantering in. "what's wrong with her?" he asked, noticing Kate as she cried herself to sleep. "I don't know honestly. But I imagine it has something to do with Humphrey." Lilly explained. Lilly fell back on her haunches, just thinking back to what happened to Garth. "I don't know what happened with Kate and Humphrey but I have a pretty good idea what the feeling is." Lilly looked up at Hutch, who was confused. "What do you mean?" Lilly lifted her head, gazing into the sky, hoping to find a sense of comfort. "The night Garth died, I was so depressed, and I wanted it all to end. I couldn't live without him, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill myself." Lilly choked. Suddenly, Kylee, Hutch's mate walked in. "what's wrong with them." She asked, as she sidled over by Hutch, who was too distracted by Lilly's story to notice her. "Hutch! Hutch!" she shouted, finally getting Hutch's attention. Hutch spun his head to see Kylee sitting right beside him. "Hey dear." Hutch sniffled as he rubbed his nose with hers. "Hutch, what's going on?" she asked. Hutch dried his eyes. "Lilly was explaining what happened the night Garth died." He answered.

**SORRY, WERE WE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART? OH WELL, IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, THEN YOULL HAVE TO COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER. **

**TITAN OUT.**

**P.S. IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN, TWO OR THREE DAYS MAX, BUT UNTIL THEN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES HERE ON FANFICTION OR THE ONES ON FICTION PRESS. MY FICTION PRESS ACCOUNT IS UnwarierTitan678. THANKS, SEE YA LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

THE ANIMAL INSIDE

CHAPTER 4

**I ANNOUCED LAST CHAPTER THAT LILLY WOULD EXPLAIN WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO GARTH THE NIGHT HE DIED. SO HERE YOU GO.**

"It was dark, the only light visible was the moon and the silvery light that shone down on the earth. Garth, Alicia and I were heading home from a walk. We were only about five or ten minutes from our den. We noticed that a thick eerie fog had started to roll in around us." Lilly explained, already welling up with tears. "We could hear a deep demonic growling. When the growling stopped, we could see the silhouette of a huge wolf. Flames shot from his side, and we could see his glowing bloody red eyes through the fog. He started slowly cantering towards us. When he was close enough, we were horrified. He was huge. His eyes were red with hate and anger. His muzzle was stained red with blood, and his coat was covered in blood and horrific, gaping scars." Lilly said, shivering at the horrifying, fear inducing image. "Then Garth demanded that I get Alicia and leave immediately. I hesitated only for a moment before grabbing Alicia and running as fast as I could to find Kate. The next morning, I noticed Humphrey was gone, which was weird as he was usually curled up beside Kate. I left and headed back to the exact spot I last saw Garth. But when I got there he…he…he was…" Lilly could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She fought as hard as she could to hold them in, but it was futile.

Hutch and Kylee looked confused. "He was what? What happened Lilly?" Hutch and Kylee asked in unison.

When they asked this, she felt as if her heart would explode at any moment, as a huge wave of sadness washed over her. "HE was dead." She burst into tears. "I remember that horrifying image, Garth lying on the ground in his own pool of blood. His body covered with gaping wounds, and his neck, torn open. When I looked at his face, I couldn't bear to take another look. His muzzle had been shredded by the monster's enormous claws. His eyes had been cut, and his jaw had been ripped in half. It was awful; he was completely covered in blood." Lilly choked, swallowing the tears. Lilly fell into Hutch's arms, embracing him as she cried into his shoulder.

"What a horribly painful way to die!" Lilly wailed, her tears soaking Hutch's fur. "I miss him so much. Why did he have to die?" Lilly screamed, as she clutched him even tighter. "He's gone, and I'll never see him again." Lilly bawled. Hutch gently pried Lilly off of him and gripped her tightly.

"It's okay Lilly. Garth would have wanted you to survive. He gave his life to protect you. And you know that if he had another life, he would give up that life as well to protect you again, you know that Lilly." Hutch said as he stared Lilly in the eye.

Kylee nodded and approached Lilly as Hutch released his grip on her. "Hutch is right Lilly. Now pull yourself together. Even if Garth is gone, you still have your sister, Humphrey, me, Hutch, Alicia, and everyone in the pack. You need to stay strong, for Alicia, for you pack, for your sister, and most importantly, Garth." Kylee's words of encouragement had really helped Lilly.

Lilly dried her eyes, and hugged Kylee. "Thanks Kylee. You're right; I need to stay strong for everyone." Lilly said with a grin.

Humphrey shot up off the ground. His heart was racing, his adrenaline pumping, and his breathing heavy. "Oh, it was just a nightmare." He thought to himself. It was still the middle of night. Humphrey cantered over to the miniature pond for a drink. As he was drinking, he saw the reflection of an evil looking wolf. His eyes were red with rage and hate, his muzzle and his gray coat, stained red with blood and covered in scars. Flames were shooting out of the top of his fur.

"Who are you?" Humphrey Whimpered.

The evil reflection smiled evilly. "I'm the real you. Awakened by extreme rage and anger." The reflection said with a demonic laugh.

"That's impossible, you can't possibly be me!" Humphrey snapped back.

The reflection just laughed. "Oh, but it's true. I was the one that forced you to hurt Kate and almost kill everyone. But if that Bitch Lilly hadn't gotten in the way, then I would have done It." the reflection growled coldly.

"NO! I refused to believe this!" Humphrey growled back. "There's no way someone as evil as you could possibly be me." Humphrey denied it. He couldn't believe it, he had never hurt anyone.

"On the contrary." The reflection chuckled. "I am the result of all the sorrow, grief, hate and anger and rage that has been bottled up inside you all this time. I was awakened when you unleashed you inner anger." The reflection laughed demonically at Humphrey.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Humphrey shouted, as he turned and headed away from the river, only to be stopped dead in his tracks when a severe headache struck him. He could still hear the voice in his head.

"You can't escape me. I am part of you. No matter where you go, I'll be there. No matter what you dream I will be there." The voice snarled. "No matter how much you try to escape, I will always be there." He laughed.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKING MONSTER! GET OUT!" Humphrey screamed. Suddenly, the voices in his head stopped.

"At least now I know what's going on and how to control it." Humphrey whispered to himself as he cantered off to find Kate.

Kate was sleeping in Hutch's den, curled up around Jayden and Hope, protecting them with her own body. Humphrey had asked that she protect them, so she would do just that, at any cost. Kate was dreaming about the night she and Humphrey had howled at the moon. She remembered it just like it was yesterday. She remembered how fast she could feel her heart beat, how exhilarating it felt. She remembered the amazing sound their voices made when they twisted together. It was the best moment of her life, aside from marrying Humphrey of course. As she slept soundly, she was oblivious to any everything of a certain volume.

She could hear footsteps, each one louder, and closer than the last. She quickly raised her head high to spot the source of the noise. As she directed her attention to the mouth of the cave, she was shocked to see Humphrey cantering towards her. An enormous smile grew on her face with as Humphrey stepped closer and closer. Completely forgetting about Jayden and Hope, Kate shot up off the ground and instantly clung to Humphrey.

"Oh Humphrey, even thought we were only apart for a few hours, I missed you more than anything." Kate wailed, crying into his shoulder. "I love you so much, and I don't ever want you to leave me again. No matter what." She said with a smile.

"I love you too Kate." Humphrey replied, overflowing with joy as she warmly wrapped her arms around him. Once she had released him he rubbed her nose against his. "And I will never leave you again, I promise." He whispered.

Lilly opened her eyes and saw Humphrey embrace Kate, and Jayden and hope as they slowly started walking back towards Hutch's den. Lilly paused for a minute, the image of the monster popped into her head, comparing to the one that Humphrey had become.

Humphrey heard an angry, hateful growl. He turned just in time to see Lilly pin him to the ground, snarling and growling viciously.

"Lilly what are you doing!" Kate shouted as she started to run towards Humphrey.

"Aunt Lilly, why are you trying to kill Daddy?" Hope whined.

Lilly bit at Humphrey's neck. "Back off Kate, you wouldn't understand!" Lilly growled, waking Hutch, Kylee and Alicia, who now came cantering out of the cave.

"Of course I would, I'm your sister! I want to help. If you have a problem with Humphrey tell me, and we will settle it." Kate said trying to negotiate with Lilly. "Please get off of Humphrey and we will discuss this." Kate begged.

Lilly shook her head and growled fiercely. "No, Humphrey needs to die!" she shouted, attempting to rip open Humphrey's neck. But Humphrey kept dodging it. When the words left her mouth every one stared wide eye at Lilly.

"Good God, she's gone insane." Hutch whispered.

"No Aunt Lilly don't!" Jayden and Hope begged. "Please don't kill daddy!"

"Why are you doing this Lilly?" Kate demanded. "You've always been hateful towards Humphrey since Garth died. What do you have against Him?"

"You married a monster Kate!" Lilly shouted, trying to slit Humphrey's throat.

Tears poured out of Lilly's eyes as she relentlessly went for Humphrey's throat. "He killed Garth!" Lilly shouted.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and then quickly glanced at Humphrey who was struggling to break out of Lilly's grip, then glanced back at Lilly. "He needs to pay for what He's done!" Lilly wailed. "I will have my revenge for Garth!" she screamed.

Kate had heard enough. She rammed Lilly in her side, knocking her off of Humphrey. "This is crazy; Humphrey would never willingly do such a thing." Kate denied, helping Humphrey up.

"I swear Lilly; I didn't do anything like that. I couldn't possibly do something like that." Humphrey said, rubbing his neck.

Kate gave Lilly a look that could make even the toughest Alpha cower like a newborn pup. "Lilly, I love you, and you may be my sister, but if you ever lay a hand on Humphrey again, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Kate growled.

Humphrey, Hutch, Jayden, Hope and Alicia glanced back and forth at Kate and Humphrey. They looked as if they were going to go at each other's throats.

Lilly growled at Kate, with a look of hate and disgust in her eye. "You would choose him over your own family? Your only sister?" Lilly snarled.

Kate snapped her jaws at Lilly. "Yes I would. I love him, and he loves me. I would do anything for him, and he would do anything for me. He and I were made for each other, we are soul mates. Nothing can keep us apart. And we will protect each other with our own life. I'm sure you and Garth felt the same way! Goodbye Lilly!" Kate shouted. "Come on kids, were going home." Kate commanded as she and Humphrey turned and headed to their den, Jayden and Hope trailing behind him.

Lilly hatefully eyed Kate as she headed back to her den.

When they reached their den, Humphrey collapsed over on the ground. "Kate thanks." Humphrey whispered with a smile.

Kate smiled back. "Sure thing." She said as she fell back on her haunches.

Humphrey sat up on his haunches as well. "Kate, I'm sorry."Humphrey said, hanging his head in shame.

"sorry? For what?" Kate said confused, as she sidled over beside Humphrey.

"For hurting you." Humphrey answered.

Kate just smiled reassuringly. "That wasn't you Humphrey. That wasn't you. You don't need to apologize." She whispered, Hugging him tightly.

Humphrey hesitated for a second before returning the hug. Rubbing his nose against hers once she released him. "Kate I think I figured it out." Humphrey stated. "That beast was awakened when I was overcome by an extreme hate and anger." Humphrey explained.

Kate paused for a moment to take it all in. "so all we have to do is make sure nothing makes you angry until you can learn to control your angry? That shouldn't be too hard." Kate thought to herself.

Humphrey hung his head low. "Kate, I don't think I should even stay here. I mean what if I was to change back into that monster and massacre everyone? You wouldn't love me anymore." Humphrey said sadly.

Kate shook her head. "No Humphrey, I would still love you no matter what." Kate said as she cuddled up next to him, resting her head on her paws. "I love you Humphrey. Always have, always will." She said softly.

Humphrey started to cry when he heard those words leave Kate's mouth. He hugged her tightly. "Thanks Kate. And I will always love you, no matter what." Humphrey smiled as he curled up around Kate, falling asleep.

**THERE YOU GO FOLKS, AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, AND MY GIFT FROM ME TO YOU. I ASK NOTHING IN RETURN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE TOMORROW. IF NOT UPDATED TOMORROW, THEN IT WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE UPDATED THE DAY AFTER. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU DEDICATED READERS. YOUR SUPPORT HAS REALLY INSPIRED ME; I WILL KEEP UPDATING MY STORIES UNTIL YOU SAY OTHERWISE. THANKS. AND SEE YOU SOON.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

The animal inside.

Chapter 5

Humphrey's eyes flashed open, he looked around. Lying on the ground in front of him was Hutch. He was dead. His body torn asunder, blood pooling up around him. Beside Hutch lied his mate Kylee, she was dead as well. Her body had been ripped up as well. Her neck ripped open, and her body had a huge gaping wound in it. Humphrey ran further back into the cave. Halfway near the end he found Lilly and Alicia ripped apart. Blood pooled up around them.

Humphrey was shocked. "Who could have done this?" he asked himself, as he continued farther back into the cave, where a horrifying surprise awaited him.

Humphrey gasped as he found his only two daughters's lying on the ground, dead. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed upon the corpses of his only two begotten daughters. He looked at the blood that pooled up around them. "What monster could do such a thing?" he wailed. He then looked around for Kate. He found a large puddle of fresh blood that was mixed with Kate's scent. Kate had been here.

Suddenly Humphrey heard footsteps somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw Kate, limping towards him.

"Humphrey." she groaned, slowly limping towards him. "I love you." She whispered just before falling over on his shoulder.

"Kate? Kate? Please! Please don't die! NO Please KATE!" Humphrey pulled Kate in front of him and found that her once lovely brown eyes were faded. She was no longer breathing. She was dead.

"Kate. NO. Why? Why did this have to happen?" HE wailed, clutching Kate tightly, hugging her one last time.

"Who would do such a thing?" Humphrey whined, crying into Kate's lifeless shoulders. "When I found out who did this…" he growled "I'll kill him." he growled.

Suddenly, Humphrey noticed something sticky on his muzzle. He licked his muzzle.

"Blood?" he said in shock. He looked down. His paws were covered in blood. Then it hit him.

"I did this? Me?" he said, completely shocked. Humphrey heard another set of footsteps, these were bigger, stronger and louder. Humphrey glanced up at the cave entrance, where he found the beast that was trapped inside him standing. The beast howled his spirit crushing howl that instantly shocked Humphrey back to reality.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted, trying to dig his claws out of her back. "HUMPHREY! WAKE UP!" Kate screamed.

Humphrey shot up off the ground. He looked at Kate, staring at her for only a minute before wrapping her up in his arms. "Kate, thank goodness your okay." He wailed, crying into her shoulder. "It was awful. That beast killed everyone. Hutch, Kylee, Lilly and her pup, even our pups, and even you." He sobbed as Kate held him tightly in her arms. Kate comforted Humphrey.

"It's okay Humphrey, its okay." She whispered. "Everyone is fine. There is nothing to worry about, now just calm down." Kate said softly with a smile, hoping it would help comfort him. Humphrey released her, gazing into her lovely brown eyes and her wondrous smile in which he used to always reside whenever he needed comfort. But not even they could comfort him this time. Humphrey was about to start crying again, but Kate fully anticipated this and started to howl. That was the one thing that always cheered him up. Her howl seemed to give him energy. It seemed to give him strength and life.

When the sound of Kate's howl reached his ears, he felt all his sorrow and depression be washed away by a sense of happiness and amazement. He took a deep breath and dried his eyes. He tilted his head back, raised his muzzle to the sky, and casting all cautions to the wind, started to howl. The sweet, rich, soothing sound that resulted from both of their howls twisting together made his heart race and his fur stand on end. He could feel his adrenaline pumping. All his worries, all his problems, everything was washed away in a wave of joy as he continued to howl.

Humphrey smiled at Kate. "I love you so much Kate." Humphrey whispered, rubbing his nose against hers. "I promise to never let anything hurt you or our pups." He choked, once again welling up with tears, only this time they were tears of Joy.

Kate smiled back at him and rubbed her nose with his a second time. "I love you too Humphrey and I hope that nothing bad ever happens to you. I don't want you to die. If you did, it would kill me." She whispered back.

"I swear I didn't do anything like that, I couldn't do anything like that." Lilly said, mocking Humphrey. She despised Humphrey for killing Garth.

The memories of last night flooded Lilly's head.

Kate's words replayed themselves over and over again in Lilly's mind._ "I LOVE YOU LILLY, AND YOU MAY BE MY SISTER, BUT IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HUMPHREY AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION." _"Humphrey, I will kill you. I will have my revenge for Garth. Kate if you get in my way, I will kill you as well, WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE." Lilly growled.

**LILLY HAS LOST IT, AND HUMPHREY IS LOSING CONTROL OF BOTH HIS EMOTIONS AND HIS SANITY. WILL LILLY GET HER REVENGE AND KILL HUMPHREY? WILL HUMPHREY RID HIMSELF OF THE BEAST LOCKED INSIDE HIM? CAN HE KEEP HIMSELF FROM KILLING THOSE WHOM HE LOVES AND HOLDS DEAR TO THEM? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER WHERE SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORIES, IF ONLY YOU KNEW AND LOVE HURTS. THEN I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THEM. LOVE HURTS IS STILL IN THE WORKS BUT I WILL PROBABLY BE FINISHED WITH IT IN ABOUT THREE MORE WEEKS. IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY READING: UNDYING LOVE PART 1 THEN PART 2 WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON MY FICTIONPREESS ACCOUNT: UnwarierTitan678. AGAIN, THANKS TO ALL OF MY DEDICATED READERS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. ALSO, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY FORUM.  
><strong>

**YOU'RE FRIEND, **

**TITAN.**


	6. Chapter 6

THE ANIMAL INSIDE

CHAPTER 6

**SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG, AS MOST OF YOU ARE AWARE, I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH LOVE HURTS. BUT HAVE NO FEAR MY FRIENDS TITAN ALWAYS FINISHES WHAT HE STARTS.**

**IN WHICH CASE I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 6 OF 'THE ANIMAL INSIDE'.**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ENJOY**

Humphrey awoke and found that Kate, Jayden and Hope were gone.

The last thing he needed was to go berserk and kill everyone in the pack.

He frantically started searching for their scents.

After about five minutes of searching, he finally found something. As he followed the scent he found that Kate and his pups scent began to mix with four or five other scents, so he began to isolate Kate's scent.

"Don't worry Kate I'm coming!" he shouted in his mind.

When he got there, the sight before him was horrifying.

Kate and his pups were lying on the ground, blood oozing from their bodies and pooling up around them. Wolves from the north pack had gotten to them. They all stood there laughing, insulting him, and telling him that he couldn't save them because he was a weak omega.

Suddenly, that's when everything snapped. Humphrey fell back on his haunches, holding his head with his paws.

Suddenly, his fur began to stand on end, and his eyes began to change to the red color, he began shaking violently as his muscles suddenly exploded, growing five times their normal size. 

An orange, yellow and slime green light shot out of Humphrey, aiming towards the heavens. Humphrey screamed in pain. He felt himself slipping, losing control, and he felt like he was being ripped in half.

When the light stopped, Humphrey lied on the ground, soulless and no longer conscious. But before his motionless body stood, a large angry beast with yellow eyes and scars and blood oozing from the scars. Half of his ear had been torn off, his fur, messy and standing on end.

The beast had escaped…

**OH MAN, CLIFF HANGER, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

THE ANIMAL INSIDE

CHAPTER 7

**Sorry, for the long updates, I have been really busy; I'm trying to find time to update. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

The beast had escaped…

Kate opened her eyes and saw Humphrey lying motionless on the ground and the beast ripping apart the wolves before him.

The wolf turned from the shredded remains of his victims and saw Kate.

The angry beast stared her down and started to pounce at her.

But as soon as the beast came within an inch of her, a blue bubble suddenly erupted around her, launching the beast back and then faded away.

"What was that?"

"Kate." A voice called out to her.

She knew that voice anywhere. "Humphrey? What's going on?"

"The beast cannot harm you. Because of the love we share, the beast will not harm you." he explained, taking on a ghostly apparition. "Listen, I haven't much time, if you kill the beast, I will be free, but if I am to die, the beast will die and so will I. you must warn Lilly, her soul is being corrupted from her hatred." He informed. "Quickly, you must stop her."

LILLY 

Lilly was in her den, sharpening her claws when she heard Kate coming in.

"Hello Kate." She said with hate in her voice.

"Lilly, I need your help." Kate begged. "The beast has escaped. We must stop it."

"Don't worry Kate, we will." Lilly answered, turning around and revealing the evil grin and mark on her fore-head. Her eyes were dark, and filled with hate. Humphrey was right, her soul was being corrupted.

Suddenly, a spirit crushing sound filled the air. A soul shattering, hope smashing sound that was easily recognizable, as the beast's howl. It sounded angry, demonic, blood thirsty and hungry.

Lilly fell to her haunches, clutching her head as she began to grow. Her fur grew thicker, the hate in her eyes burned with the heat of a thousand suns and he claws grew sharper as did her teeth. Her eyes turned yellow.

She had become a beast.

Lilly launched herself at Kate and knocked her out instantaneously before running off to Humphrey's body.

**UH-OH, I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, **

**TITAN OUT.**


End file.
